


A Different Way

by bewdofchaos



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Millenium Items, Bullying, Challenge fic, High School, Instinct, Joey stands up for those he loves, haiku fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewdofchaos/pseuds/bewdofchaos
Summary: Joey Wheeler realizes there are many ways to win a fight
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler & Mutou Yuugi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: Spirit Gate Round 14





	A Different Way

**Author's Note:**

> Spirit Gate 14 Writing Challenge!  
> Prompt: Instinct  
> Additional challenge prompt: "write exactly the opposite of what your character would do."

His book bag hit the floor before he did. Yugi’s winded grunt was enough to launch Joey from the couch. Dammit. This was not the first time Yugi had come to his place after school to merely crumple in a defeated heap. “It happened again,” Yugi mumbled into the carpet.

“He beat ya up?” Joey asked with a frown, his instinct to find that bully Ushio and throttle him was nearly overpowering. There had been many times where he would have done just that. Followed his gut right to his fists. However, the teen curled up on his floor had taught him more than he ever expected. His kind heart had shown him another way. “Have’ya told someone at school?”

Yugi looked up, blinking bruised eyes. His look spoke volumes, a quiet pride radiating through surprise and pain. Joey crouched down and gave his hand which was gratefully received. “Don’t look so surprised, Yuge. It’s time I learned something from your instincts. No more fighting, we’re doing this your way!”


End file.
